


My Sweet Ginger Vampire

by MartyNeedsALife



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is a good boy, M/M, Matt needs Edd, Mutual Pining, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyNeedsALife/pseuds/MartyNeedsALife
Summary: Blood.Ever since that fateful night when Matt was bitten, he had been obsessed with blood. He couldn't help it. Being bitten by a vampire was one thing, but becoming one all together was very dangerous. Matt knew he had to be cautious around others, especially if he wanted to keep his friends safe.The four roommates have been living in the new apartment complex for over a year now. That's right, four. Tord had returned almost a month ago with a sincere apology, and moved in with them. Matt believed that the only reason Tom had left him alive that day was because of the guilt he felt for injuring him enough for him to have to replace his arm with a red, prosthetic one. So, everyone was forgiven for their actions that day, and Tord moved right next door to the other boys, and everything fell back into a simple routine once again.But that stupid blood sucker who bit him so long ago had slowly been affecting Matt for years. And the worst part of it all: he had to keep it a secret from everyone else.





	1. Matt Comes Over For Breakfast

Matt woke up at around 9:00AM to the smell of bacon. He sat up and stretched his tired limbs and headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. He grabbed his purple hoodie and green overcoat and threw it on before heading over to Edd's apartment.

 _Well, one good thing about being a vampire is the fact I can smell Edd's good cooking from miles away._ Matt thought with a small smile. 

Matt knocked on Edd's door, and was greeted with a tired looking Tom. His large black eyes drooping with sleep. "Hey Matt." He said smiling. 

Matt grinned back, "Hiya Tom! What's for breakfast today?" He asked walking into Edd's apartment. 

"Same as usual I guess. Bacon, eggs, toast, and cereal." Tom replied sitting on the couch next to Tord who was channel surfing. Matt looked around for the green hoodie brunette. "Edd is in the kitchen if that's who you're lookin' for." Tom said as if on cue. Matt nodded and went to greet Edd.

In the small kitchen, Edd stood over the stove, cooking the bacon. Matt walked up to Edd and patted him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. Edd turned to the ginger and smiled. "Oh, hi Matt, I didn't hear you behind me." Matt laughed. "Sorry, Didn't mean to scare ya. What's up?" He asked. 

"Nothing much. Just finishing up breakfast." Edd replied. "Hey, can you set the table please? The plates are there." He pointed to a pile of clean dishes and silver wear. Matt nodded and began to put the four plates on the table.

"Food's done!" Edd called to the other two, and he set the food at the table. The four began to eat and joke around with each other. Just like old times.

 


	2. Edd Ran Out of Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well doesn't this place look all pretty!" Matt said. "I mean, not as pretty as me though." He added with a smug grin...

Edd and the others spent the rest of the day hanging out and watching TV. They had around 3 packs of Cola, and got through around six movies. Edd reached next to the couch where the empty packs of soda sat, feeling for at least one more drink. Edd's eyes went wide in pure terror.   
  
"WE'RE OUT OF COLA!" I yelled shooting straight up a little too fast, and falling backwards onto the couch again. His head crashing onto Matt's lap. He let out a small yelp, and caught Edd, trying his best to keep him from falling off of the couch entirely. 

Tom turned to Edd from his seat on the floor on top of some blankets. "I can go pick up another pack at the store if you want Edd." he offered. Edd sat up and smiled. "Thanks Tom!" he said. 

Tom got up from the floor and walked over to the door. Soon after he did so Tord followed, and looked at his phone. "I should go to, it's getting late. You don't mind if I tag along Tom, right?" He said, his accent heavier due to being a little tired. Edd looked at his own phone. Wow, it really was late. It was around 10:00PM. _Well, stores should still be open at this time, and our apartment complex is only a block or two away._ Edd thought. 

"Thanks guys. See ya!" Matt said, leaning his head back to look at them. 

After the two left, Edd and Matt started cleaning up their mess. Edd grabbed all of the blankets and pillows and headed into his room to put them all away. Matt grabbed the many empty Cola cans and bags of popcorn and threw them out. 

About twenty minutes later, Edd's apartment was clean from their binge watching session. "Well doesn't this place look all pretty!" Matt said. "I mean, not as pretty as me though." He added with a smug grin, pointing a finger gun at his mirror that he carried with him at all times.

Edd rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hold back a smile. "Uh-huh."

 

 


	3. Matt Gets Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't help it. Matt pulled Edd over to him, and he started smelling the shorter boy. He went over his arms, then traveling up to his neck, until he was looking at him in the eyes, noses almost touching. Matt could see the terror in Edd's eyes. "You smell so good." Matt said.
> 
> "W-what are you?" he whispered.  
> Matt smiled for a second. "A zombie?"

MATT:

It was around 11:00PM when Tom and Tord got back dropping off two packs of Cola. They all went to their own apartments. 

Matt walked into his room and slipped off his jacket and his hoodie.  He changed into a black t-shirt, and went into the bathroom to check his face. When he went to brush his teeth, he accidently pricked himself with something in his mouth. Fangs.

"Uh-oh." Matt whispered.

This had been happening more recently. Matt knew that the longer he went without any blood, his vampire form would be exposed. Matt guess it had to do with some survival tactic vampires did. He hated the idea of it, but he needed blood badly. The further he went, the more monstrous he'd become. Red glowing eyes, pale almost grey skin, the whole nine yards.

Matt leaned on the edge of his sink. He despised being a vampire. He felt lonely, dangerous, and scared. Plus, he hated the look of his vampire form. His gross fangs and pointy ears was NOT a style point one wanted to have.

When Matt went to go to bed, his stomach rumbled. He was starving. Human foods didn't fill him up at all, and sometimes it'd even make him sick. He needed blood. 

"NO!" Matt yelled at himself. "The more you think about blood, the more you'll slip away."

But he couldn't help it, blood was delicious. Red, oozing liquid flowing out of a warm body. He loved the different types of blood. Some sweet, some tangy. So many options. It was getting harder for Matt to stay focused on being human.

He sat on his bed, head in his hands. "I... I can't. So... Hungry." He stuttered. "I--"

He started yelling at the top of his lungs. Transforming hurt so much. His mouth felt like it was on fire, and his skin was like ice.

Pain.

       Pain.

              Pain.

                     **Blood.**

Matt was gone. His tendencies fully took over, all he could see was red. Blood. Matt needed blood.

He sniffed around his house looking for something to chew on. He then heard a knock at the door. Matt looked up towards the noise. 

"Matt?" A tired voice said. "Matt, are you okay?" 

Matt hissed, and stalked towards the door waiting to pounce. He heard the voice grab something. There was a jingling sound and he heard the door click. "I'm coming in, I have you spare keys with me." The voice announced. The person came into view. He was wearing a white SMEG HEAD t-shirt and green pajama pants. The boy looked around, presumably looking for Matt. 

Matt slowly got up and silently snuck behind the boy. He called again. "MATT, ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Matt stopped.

This was Edd. 

Edd was his friend and he almost bit him. Matt snapped right back into reality. His eyes glowed a little less, but otherwise stayed the same. He was so hungry he went insane, and almost killed his bestest friend in the whole world! At that moment, Edd turned around.

"AHHHHHH!" the boy screamed in terror backing away from Matt quickly and very unsteadily. _He's afraid of me._ He thought, horror stricken. He didn't mean for this to happen. 

Matt grabbed Edd's wrist to keep him from falling. "E-Edd it's me." Matt said quietly. He looked down, still keeping a tight grip on Edd, as if he was the only thing keeping him stable. Though it was still difficult, he could hear Edd's heartbeat from here. Pumping his delicious blood. 

He couldn't help it. Matt pulled Edd over to him, and he started smelling the shorter boy. He went over his arms, then traveling up to his neck, until he was looking at him in the eyes, noses almost touching. Matt could see the terror in Edd's eyes. "You smell so good." Matt said.

 

EDD:

"W-what are you?" he whispered.

Matt smiled for a second. "A zombie."

Edd stood there confused, then he understood what he was referencing. And rolled his eyes. "So it _is_ you." he mumbled. "Only _you_ can make jokes like that." Edd looked up at Matt, who had his arms around Edd's waist, holding him in place. 

Matt rested his head on Edd's shoulder, his ginger hair tickling the cola lover. 

He spoke slow and desperately. "Edd... I-I'm so hungry. I went all crazy, I-I almost killed you."

Edd looked at his friend's state. He could see Matt's ribs poke through his tight fitted shirt. He must not have eaten in forever. Edd put his hand on the back of Matt's head. The poor vampire didn't want to hurt anybody. Edd just wished Matt told him about this, maybe he could've helped sooner. Matt seemed used to this. He made a mental note to interrogate the young vampire in the morning.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Thought Edd as he pulled down his shirt to expose his neck. He leaned towards Matt. "Here. Drink." 

Matt stood up straight, and looked at Edd, terrified. "What?" He asked.

Edd rolled his eyes. "Matt, just... Drink. Not too much though. I kind of need blood to live."

Before he finished his sentence, Matt grabbed him tightly and almost jumped on him trying to access his neck. Edd felt a sharp pain, and looked at the ginger haired boy, who was going to town on his neck. It hurt so much, but Edd knew that Matt must have been starving himself to death. _Matt needs this._ Edd thought.


End file.
